The Heiress
by Mortania Hottersander
Summary: She was taken when she was a young girl, now, they're taking her back. How will she react to being placed back within society after being gone so long? Easy, just stick with the people who didn't kidnap you.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**The Heiress**

_Chapter 1: Free  
_  
By: Mortania Hottersander

A/N: This first chapter was given by the challenge by xoxoxox LOVE xoxoxox on the Forums. I'm going to write the rest of the chapters myself, but If you're interested in it: www. Fanfiction topic / 1714 / 45586846 /1/ Use-this-as-your-first-chapter-your-creativity-finishes-the-story (Remove the spaces).

Disclaimer: I don't own the regular characters that are familiar.

She had seen shadows... she had heard whispers... but it had been years since she'd seen the light of day or seen the face of a person. Years since she had felt the whip of the wind, the spray of the sea... the warmth of the sun, and yet, she yearned for these things.

A plate of food was shoved under a thick door daily, and occasionally she was taken somewhere where she was bathed, but she was always blind folded. She often talked to herself, sometimes she would sing too. She liked her voice, it was the closest thing she had to human contact...

She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to see people. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but she still felt like a child. She was scared and alone... and she wanted to see her mother.

Her last memory was one from years before. She was five years old. She had gotten up to go climb in bed with her mother in the middle of the night, but as she walked through the halls of her home, there was another who did as well. She remembered hearing a creak in the wood of the floor behind her, but she never got the chance to see who or what was there. Everything went black, and when she finally opened her eyes, she was here.

She had heard whispers outside the door a few times. One time there was a woman who argued with a man about her.

"We could free her. We can hide her somewhere safe," said the woman. "This isn't right. Keeping the poor girl locked up like she is. She has no idea who she is or why we're keeping her like a horrible prisoner, she's been here since she was 5!"

"No, it's too dangerous. You know what we've been told to do and we will do just that" said the man. "It's the end of it, Molly."

She was in favor of the woman, of course. But she was still here. She'd also heard whispers of 'Harry Potter', whoever that was, and others too. She didn't know why it was dangerous for her to be free until years after hearing the woman and man.

There were always guards outside her doors, this she learned quickly, they could be heard walking up and down the stone hall, and their shadows could be seen under the door. One night when she was almost asleep, she heard one of them say something. She didn't hear it completely, but the parts she did hear were, "Too dangerous... as a weapon... we'd lose... joined the others"

She sighed at her few memories she'd had since she was five. She didn't know how old she was now... but she could tell that her legs were longer, and she had developed in a few areas.

She rested her head against the stone wall. She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep, and as she did every night, hoped she wouldn't wake up. But just as she started to drift off to sleep, she heard a loud boom that shook the entire building and she shot up straight.

The place seemed to be falling to the ground. The walls were shaking and small rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Then, there was another loud boom. The walls shook again and this time, she heard a large crack and then a crash of stone against stone right next to her. She couldn't see but it felt like the roof was coming down.

She started to scream for help. But nobody answered, and again there was a large crash and stone kept falling. Looking around her room, she grabbed the blanket that Molly had given her and sat in the corner of the room with the blanket over her head. "Look in that room!" A voice yelled over the commotion. She looked around wildly, looking for a way to escape just as the door swung open and a man in a mask appeared. He seemed to stop in his tracks when he caught sight of the girl, "Great Merlin, it can't be…" and then mumbled a spell under his breath, as he took a step forward, and just like before, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken

The Heiress

Chapter 2: Awaken

By: Mortania Hottersander

A/N: This chapter is another sort of introductory chapter.

Her muscles ached, more than usual if her memory served her correctly. When she opened her eyes, suddenly a bright light hit them and instantly her head felt like it was going to explode. She groaned instantly and then a little creature with tennis-ball like eyes appeared on her chest. Scared, and disoriented, she tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth.

_Fantastic,_ she thought, _I can't even scream for help._ _What the bloody hell is this creature that's sitting on my chest?! _

"Natty is to tell Master when Miss wakes. Natty will be back Miss must be starving!" The little creature spoke excitedly. To be honest, she was kind of obnoxious. Swallowing hard, she saw there was a glass of water on the night-table. Wait, was she in a bed? Merlin, she hadn't been in a real bed for years. "Miss is allowed to go to the lavatory, it's through that door." Natty, she guessed was the creatures name, pointed at a large oak door across the room. "Natty will return with food for miss."

She took a deep breath and looked around the room. There were two large, open windows, which were hurting her eyes, then in the corner of the room, there was a wardrobe and a door to the lavatory. To her right was a set of French doors that she guessed lead into the rest of the location where she was. They were probably being guarded, no doubt. She threw her feet over the edge of the bed, and found that they landed on something soft and fuzzy. Looking over the edge of the bed, she found that there was a large area rug underneath the massive bed.

Finally, she got to her feet and walked towards the door that the small creature had pointed at. When she opened the door to the adjacent room, she was amazed, she had never seen such a large bathroom, or at least in her memory. Walking into the massive room, she moved over to the mirror in which her reflection was looking back at her. She hadn't seen her own face in years, but staring back at her was a smiling version of a complete stranger.

She had blonde hair that had grown down past her chest. Her eyes were a dark gray color, almost black, and her skin was so pale she could swear she saw every single vein. She looked so – ill. She was far too skinny as well. She reached forward and touched her hand onto the cold glass of the mirror, oddly, her reflection refused to say anything. Trailing her hand along the edge of the counter, she walked towards the huge claw-footed tub. Curious, she turned one of the handles and warm water started filling into the white porcelain tub.

"You have grown, since we last saw you." A soft voice spoke from behind her, startling her a bit. "Do you remember me?" A woman with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes spoke from behind her. She backed away to the other side of the tub. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you, Malaena."

Malaena? Was that her name? She hadn't heard anyone speak to her and say that name before. It seemed right though. "Malaena? That's my name?" She finally found her voice.

"Yes, I'm Narcissa, and I was best friends with your mother." The woman clasped her hands together in front of her. "My husband, Lucius, was your mother's half-brother." She continued, "Your mother was named Charnette Selwyn, and she was the daughter of Abraxas Malfoy and Emilie Selwyn. I suppose that makes me your Aunt."

"Why was I held captive?" Malaena asked, taking a step towards Narcissa. "Why did they kidnap me?"

"There will be time for questions, but now I would like to help you get cleaned up, would that be okay?"

"Yes, please. Would it be possible to have you braid my hair?" Malaena asked, timidly.

"I would love to braid your hair, little Malaena, there is much for us to discuss." Narcissa smiled kindly.


End file.
